Floor mats are often used in homes and offices for ensuring a bottom of a foot or shoe is relatively clean before proceeding past the mat. The present invention features a floor mat system for effective interaction with a user.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.